Deanna
; | occupation = Pirate | residence = (former) | alias = | epithet = Primal Princess Mountain Defense Operation: Referred as such for the first time in the Marine's report on the Grand Line breakthrough. | age = 17 | bounty = 15,000,000 Mountain Defense Operation: Given the bounty after the events of Merged Blood. | status = Alive | birth = September 14 | height = 7' ft. (2,13 m) | weight = YOUCANTASKTHISQUESTIONSTOAGIRLYOUMORON! | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Ryu Ryu no Mi: Model Tarchia | dfename = Saurus Saurus Fruit Model Tarchia | dfmeaning = Tarchia | dftype = Zoan }} is a member of the , having been born and raised in Amazon Lily. Dreaming a life of adventures beyond the small boundaries of her island and failing to be a member of the , if only because of her young age and inexperience, she set sail to make a name as a Pirate on her own. Deanna now resides in Logue Town, working as a part-time bouncer and Bounty Hunter to gain enough money for a ship. Appearance Having come halfway her teenage years, Deanna's appearance is cute and youthful to the point of being almost delicate. Her face has a somewhat oval frame ending with a very thin chin; her noise, straight in shape, is tiny, barely peeking out in a pointy end. Deanna's are lime colored and end, their outer corner slanted downwards. That gives the young amazon a rather serene and kindhearted look, which, while it does reflect her overall caring and friendly disposition, it also belies a temper matching that of volcanoes. Fitting her Amazonian origin and heritage, Deanna bears a complexion and build which is molded by a tropical lifestyle. Deanna is rather dark-skinned, veering to a chocolate brown tone. Her hair is even darker, almost black; she keeps her hair straight and waist-length, except for two small braids failing on each side of her face. Cresting at 7 feet of height, Deanna is staggeringly tall compared to most people in the Blue Seas, yet still middling compared to many people living in the Grand Line, particularly in her island, to her chagrin. Her figure is quite buxom, though not overly so, while still being slim and athletic. Deanna is very simplistic in her choice of attire, preferring clothes that blend easily in the jungle environment. Her upper body is mostly bare, her donning a red brasserie held by a metal disk slightly above its chest, which is cropped by two laces. Her pants are one with her underwear, both made of red cotton; they are open on her inner tights and held by laces, though Deanna covers them under a golden cloak with green trims like a miniskirt, also to add a bit of color to her garment. Touches of azure are thrown in her laces; they are matched by two ovular earrings and the sapphires embedded in the pommels of her Kris. Deanna has also a liking for trinkets, adorning her arms with silver armbands and her ankles with rings. To hold a tighter balance over the rugged and soggy terrains of Amazon Lily, Deanna leaves her feet bare. Personality History Relationships Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Devil Fruit Weapons Twin Swords: Synopsis Bounty Major Battles Quotes Trivia References Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Kuja